Submit your OC
by PiCka-ChIcK
Summary: I need a lot of OCs for my new story. RESULTS ARE UP !
1. Chapter 1

Greetings to all of the dear readers that tripped on this story when browsing! As you probably noticed, I'm planning to start a new story and I'm in need of some characters so it can get working because I'm really not THAT creative to design all of those OCS.

I'll need several characters from where I'll be choosing 5 main characters while the rest are going to go as Background characters. The main characters will be a raising part of the X-men while the background ones are going to be the main characters' best friends, crushes, teachers' pets, most athletic kids... And you know.

So all you have to do is fill this form and I will choose 5 main characters plus Mine which means they're going to be 6 and the rest will go to background ones.

**_The story's summary: _**This is set 5 years after the last Evo Season.

Once the cure was released, 60% per cent of the mutant population found that it was the only solution to their suffering, in despair of being accepted and loved. Now that the mutants had lessened, the X-men fell behind and lost more than hald of their students; but deciding to not give up, Xavier decides to form a new X-men group that will hopefully achieve what the original X-men couldn't. So with the help of the first team members, will he succeed in shaping those new members so they can stand to their names; or will they be the doom of the once glorious X-men?

* * *

><p><em><span>Basics Details:<span>_

**Full name**: This includes the first and last name. Middle name is optional.

**Nickname:** The friendly Nickname her/his friends call her/him.

**Codename**: The codename she/he is given on field and when operating on missions.

**Age (**_16-20_**)**: How old they are.

**Birthday: **The exact date when they were born.

_Appearence:_

**Hair**: Its' length, colour and style...The more explicit, the better.

**Eyes:** Colour, their sparkle...The more explicit, the better.

**Appearance**: Height, weight, skin tone...

**Gender**: Female, girl, woman or boy, man, male?

**Daily clothing style**: Not the description of the outfit, but what he/she wears. (Ex: She/he usually wears shorts, cargo pants, tee shirts...) I would like to at least make her/him wear an outfit per day.

**Formal clothing style: **What she/he wears in formal events. Long dresses with a V neck and Slits at the side/ Black tux...

**Other dressing characteristics: **Does the character have any piercings, glasses, tattoos…

**Swimsuits: **Just describe what they look like.

_Nationalities and Others:_

**Nationality: **Do I really need to explain?

**Hometown: **...Duh?

**Current location: **...

**Do they have a Specific accent when talking? **Remember that they can't have a southern one if they're in Mexico or a Spanish one if they're from Britain.

_Powers:_

**Powers: **Only one is allowed. Explain what is it, if it has any physical effect on them and how it work. As well as how she/he uses it.

**Power weaknesses: **Mention 6 weaknesses here, all Logical ones.

**When and how did their powers show: **Their age when their powers appeared as well their reactions?

**Is anyone in their family a mutant: **If yes, who is it and what is his/her powers.

_Bio:_

**Personality: **Ok, make it realistic! The character can't be loved AND a bitch, nor sweet and bold or shy and rude. Explain everything in details.

**Past: **The personality and the past are the most important things, get explicit here please.

**Family: **Write everything you can!

_School info:_

**Strong subjects at school: **You are allowed to choose 2 subjects.

**Grade: **No "She/he is a genius" The grade must match the age unless you could make it realistic.

**Level: **So just so you get it, no one can be a rebel and at the same time genius. So go into nice details here.

**Canon friends at the mansion: **just focus on the canon people.

**Canon enemies at the mansion: **Who they don't get along with?

**Favorite teacher: **Who is their most preferred teacher?

_Extras:_

**Favorite Dish: **What does she/he likes to eat?

**Likes:** The things that she/he likes to do or have; limited to four.

**Favorite color:**...

**Skills:...**

**Fears:...**

**Dislikes:...**

**Hobbies or activities:...**

**Car:...**

X-x-X

The characters roommates will be chosen as well as their mission suits. Please submit a character and the best will be chosen. The story will be called _**Independence **_and it will be published right after I announce the main characters.


	2. RESULTS !

**Author note: **Finally, result time people! Since I had many splendid OCs, I couldn't help but to increase the accepted characters' number. Please read these before advancing to know the results.

_Main characters: _Those are characters that will make the most appearance and the story is going to revolve around them, so yes, they are the new X-men.

_Trainees: _Those are characters that are starting as Trainees and may reach the position of becoming an X-man.

_Brotherhood members: _They are not really evil, but just cause trouble from time to time.

_Students: _Students at the institute will often appear in classes and lunchtimes and sometimes even participate in a mission.

* * *

><p><p>

**Main characters: **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: <em>**Marisol Perez.

**_Codename: _**Flicker.

**_Owner: _**Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: <em>**Thea Saunders.

**_Codename: _** Decode.

**_Owner: _**RawrMeans I Love U in Dinosaur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>** Lilac Ginata.

**_Codename: _**Mend.

**_Owner: _**MovieGal007

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: <em>**Enzo DeLuca.

**_Codename_****: **Echo.

**_Owner: _**XBlue-RoseX

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Minerva Chevalier.**_  
><em>**

**_Codename:_**Luz (Ligh in Spanish.)

**_Owner: _**Sister Grimm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>** Sasha Lukov.

**_Codename:_**Shatter.

**_Owner: _**San Child of the wolves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Jackson Andrew Wilde.

**_Codename:_**Figment.

**_Owner: _**Abby hale.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Rosalie Rayag.

**_Codename:_**Blackpaw.

**_Owner: _**PiCkA-ChIcK (Mehh!)

* * *

><p><strong>Trainees: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Blaze Jones.**_  
><em>**

**Codename:** backlash.

**Owner:**FrostyKoala.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Gemini Forcyth.

**Codename:** Misty.

**Owner: **Devil fan.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Camille Devont.

**Codename: **Seduction. (Sorry, Changed it.)**  
><strong>

**Owner:**LunaMoonMyDreamer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Alexander Rogers

**Codename: **Dynamo.**  
><strong>

**Owner:**A-Rog.

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherhood Members: <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Maoda Yensen.

**Codename: **Inferno. (Changed this one.)**  
><strong>

**Owner:**BeatlesRock101.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Liam Masten.

**Codename: **Replicate. **  
><strong>

**Owner:**xDeathByCupcakesx

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Jasper Moreau.

**Codename: **Copycat.**  
><strong>

**Owner:**Silverstarofquebec.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name:<em>**Tonia Aphrodite heart.

**Codename: **Neody (The godess of fire in the ancient Arabian culture)**  
><strong>

**Owner:**El Caliente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: <em>**Pepper Kinaah.**_  
><em>**

**Codename: **Stalactile.**  
><strong>

**Owner:**MiniOh.

* * *

><p><strong>second Author note: <strong>I must assure you that even if your character isn't on the list, he/she WILL appear on several occasions and maybe sometimes even in missions. I hope you will keep reviewing even if your character isn't with the main ones, but hope can only get you so far.

The first chapter was due to be posted today, but I am currently searching for a work so I don't know if I will be able to post it. It will under the title **Independence. **So keep an eye for it.

I would love to thank everyone that submitted and you should know that your OC is going to appear, sooner or later! Je vous verrai la prochaine fois, Mes amis ! ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: **Hey everyone, how are you doing? I just thought I'll drop a line to tell you that the story is up; yes it is. Its' under the name **_Independence _**And it'll be easy to find on my profile; so I hope you'll check it out.

I suggest you put it on alert if you're interested since my updates won't have a precise date, I really have tons of work to do and won't be able to keep everything in line. However, I will update as soon as I can and I already have a clear plan for the next few chapters so writers' blocks should be the least of your worries on this story.

So yeah, check the story out; I know you want to ! Peace be by you ! **  
><strong>


End file.
